Kingdom Hearts: The Crystal Heart
by Daydreaming Snide
Summary: Original character story. Follows a young boy Zai as he journeys across different worlds in search of the 'Crystal Fragments', which contain the shattered fragments of his worlds heart. Featuring KH and original characters.


**Kingdom Hearts Fanfic: **

_**Prologue**_

The boy swung his weapon fiercely, defeating foe after foe yet still they came. Their numbers were abnormally high on this world. The boy had no idea what was behind the increased amount of these beasts of the darkness. Perhaps they decided to kill him once and for all, remove the biggest threat to their existence, or perhaps the heart of this world was somehow protected and all they could do was spawn more beasts. Not that this mattered right then, at that moment all that the boy needed to focus on was staying alive. Even though he had defeated a thousand of these beasts before in a single battle he was struggling. It had seemed that ever since he had set foot on this world his strength had been slowly drawn from him. Something on this world was absorbing as much light as it could, allowing for the beasts to swarm more easily.

"Sora, look out!" came a dopey sounding voice. The boy, Sora, looked up in surprise to see one of the beasts lunging at him. There was no time for Sora to react, no time for him to defend himself. Then it was gone, the beast had disappeared in a puff of smoke, cinders and sparks spread across the ground. There had been an angry sounding quack which had been louder than the small explosion that had engulfed the beast. Sora looked over his shoulder and nodded to his feathered companion. Sora was glad that his friends were by his side, even after all this time. The happy thoughts didn't last long as another beast took a swipe at him. They had steadily become more aggressive of the last few hours of fighting, while Sora and his friends became steadily weaker and tired.

"Gee guys, I think it's time to retreat or somethin'. Maybe if we hurry we could go get Leon and the others and get back here in time to seal this worlds heart?!" the dopey voice from before called out. There was a quick quack of reply, indicating that the mage of the group was in totally agreement. Sora was about to agree also but as he turned to face his friends he saw something, or rather someone. At first it looked like a human standing atop a hill, but then he saw two large wings covered in pure white feathers sprout from the persons back. Sora couldn't believe what he was seeing! He watched the winged boy in awe and amazement. "It's an angel..." he said quietly as he was beamed up to the Gummi Ship.

"Huh? What? Where am... I?" Sora said stupidly as he blinked a few times, looking around the room he was suddenly it. It took him a few moments to realise that he was once again aboard his Gummi Ship. His friends sat in their seats nearby. The taller of the two was looking at a screen with a quite concerned expression. Sora opened his mouth to ask him what was bothering him when he himself noticed the screen. The young boy's expression quickly changed to match his friends'. Upon the screen was an image of the world they had just left, yet there was something very wrong with the image. The world was covered in gigantic crack, from which spewed forth pure darkness and pure light, according to the sensors at least.

"What's happening to it?" Sora asked, completely clueless as to what he was looking at. His friends shook their heads in unison. They were as clueless as Sora, and all they could do was watch and see what happens. Suddenly the world heaved, rapidly increasing in size before shrinking again, becoming many times smaller than normal. Sora ran from the screens to the front of the cockpit to look out the window. The world had somehow shrunk, leaving two things floating in space. Sora's eyes widened as he looked at the two things that hadn't shrunk with the rest of the world. One was the angel he had seen before; the other appeared to be a demon. They didn't move though, they just stared at each other from opposite sides of the world.

"Hey do you think we can get any closer?" Sora asked, spinning around to look at his friends with pup dog eyes. He wasn't sure why he wanted to get closer, he just did. It was as if the two beings were drawing him to them. But alas, before either of Sora's companions could respond there was a deafening explosion. Sora slowly turned, hoping to see that everything was just as he left them, hoping that things might have just returned to normal for this world. Sadly this was not so, in fact it was quite the opposite. The two beings had disappeared, and the world was no more than shattered fragments.

"What just..." Sora was cut off as the shockwave from the explosion rocked the ship. All three companions were thrown to the floor as a second shockwave hit unexpectedly, so soon after the first. When they got back on their feet and looked out the window, there was nothing but empty space. Sora gaped at he pressed his hands against the cold glass. In the distance many bright lights faded out of sight, flying off into the reaches of space unnoticed by all.


End file.
